Silver Eyes
by AliKat12
Summary: Summary: The Cloud succeeds in kidnapping Hinata, but instead of killing her, they train her! How will Konoha react when she returns to take her place as Hyuuga heir? Introducing a strong Hinata! Hinata X Male Harem


_**Silver Eyes**_

_Summary: The Cloud succeeds in kidnapping Hinata, but instead of killing her, they train her! How will Konoha react when she returns to take her place as Hyuuga heir? Introducing strong Hinata! Hinata X Male Harem_

**Chapter 1**

The twelve year-old stood patently as the Chuunin guards checked her passports, her silver eyes carefully watching their every movement and taking in every little detail. Finally they nodded, returned her papers, and stood aside.

"Welcome to Konoha." One of them said blandly. She bowed to them and quickly ran inside with a smile on her pale face, her long, dark hair streaming behind her. It was good to be home.

The Hokage tower loomed above the rest of the village beside the monument. She slowed to a walk and observed the faces intently. The faces carved into the mountainside, which had once been smudges in her memory, were now clear in her mind. She frowned slightly. Wasn't there something about the Fourth…? She shook her head and rolled her shoulders, changing her course toward where she thought the Hyuuga compound might be. She had something even more important to deal with before going to deal with the Hokage.

She wandered for several minutes before realizing that she was hopelessly lost. It seemed her memory of Konoha wasn't as accurate as she thought it was. She would have to ask for directions. From the looks of the area around her, she was somewhere near the village training areas, but so far she hadn't seen anybody around. Maybe it had to do with it being Sunday…

She heard commotion over at her left. There was an unfamiliar voice yelling something about youthfulness. Darting between the trees, she came to a clearing with four people training. One was a girl with light brown hair tied up into two buns on top of her head and a surprising amount of nearly all things sharp and pointy. Another was wearing lighter shades of brown and tan. He had silver eyes like her own and was sparring off with… her eye twitched. The sensei and one of his students were wearing freaky green spandex! And, Kami, those eyebrows! Hadn't they ever heard of tweezers? And what was with that haircut?

Laughing to herself and shuddering at the same time, she decided to go out and greet the team. She wanted to make friends now that she was back. She waved her arm and waved.

"Hello there!"

The group stopped what they were doing and turned to greet the newcomer.

Her figure was lithe yet strong. Shimmering, shy, silver eyes gazed at them from beneath silky, midnight black tresses that fell just below her buttocks, framing her flawless, lily-pale face. Standard, black ninja slacks caressed her wide, curving hips, reaching only to the middle of her shins, and a dark lavender shirt, that pressed against her full bosom attractively, peeked out from beneath a mid-thigh-long, crème colored jacket lined with snow white fur. A hitae-ate with the symbol of the Cloud was tied around her throat like a necklace or choker, hiding her graceful, swan-like neck. Her stature was confident and proud, just screaming, "deadly grace."

Their sensei was the first to respond. "Why, hello there, little lady! Have you come to join us in our training? Your flames of youth must be so bright, young flower of Konoha, to think that you are capable enough to take on my team!"

The silver-eyed girl looked at the man as if he were insane, yet oddly amusing at the same time. The boy with eyes similar to her own crossed his arms with a stoic look, while his teacher's ranted while the girl sighed exasperatedly. The boy that looked almost exactly like his sensei cheered the man on energetically.

Giving the man an odd look, she shrugged. "Actually, I just need some directions." She admitted. "I haven't been in Konoha since I was a child and my mind is a bit rusty."

"Ah, then why didn't you say so, little lady? Wherever it is you need to go, I will ensure that you get there! And if I cannot get you there fast enough for your liking, then I will run five hundred laps around Konoha! And I cannot do that I will do a thousand push-ups! And if I cannot do that then I will…"

"No! No, please, that's not necessary!" She said, lowering his fist that was held up in determination. Giving the man an odd, yet amused look, she bowed respectfully. "Please allow me to introduce myself, I am Hinata of the Cloud."

Out of the corner of her eye, she saw the silver-eyed boy stiffen ever so slightly. His gaze upon her hardened.

The green-clad man, however, responded heartily. "How wonderful to meet you, little lady! I am Maito Gai! Konoha's own Beautiful Green Beast!"

Well, I see green and I see beast… Hinata thought amusedly.

Gai continued. "And these are my youthful students, Rock Lee, Tenten, and Hyuuga Neji."

Hinata managed to suppress the gasp that threatened to come forth, but she couldn't keep her eyes from widening or her gaze from flickering over to the Hyuuga. His expression just screamed 'I hate you!' but she paid that little mind.

Neji-nii-san, is that really you? You've grown up so much…

Out loud she said, "Hyuuga? You should be able to help me then! The Hyuuga compound is actually the place I'm looking for!"

Neji narrowed his eyes and scrutinized the girl with a glare that could freeze the depths of hell. How dare this… this… Kumo nin demand to come to the Hyuuga compound. She even had the same name as his late cousin, no less! Did she not know what happened nine years ago? Did she?!

"What business do you have with the Hyuuga?" He asked coldly. He didn't get his response, however, when Gai interrupted them.

"Neji, my youthful student! I make it your mission to escort this beautiful, young flower to the Hyuuga compound!" he exclaimed with fire in his eyes.

Lee threw in his word before Neji could retort.

"Oh, Gai-sensei! You are so intelligent and clever! Your youthful flames shine brighter than all of us!"

"Lee!"

"Gai-sensei!"

"Lee!"

"Gai-sensei!"

"Lee!"

"Gai-sensei!"

Hinata took a horrified step back as she watch an ocean scene appear from thin air with crashing wave sound effects. Neji and Tenten were banging their heads against trees chanting. "Block. Out. The noise. Block. Out. The noise."

"Ah… does this happen ofte-?"

"Yeah Don't bother tryibg to break it... we've tried it's called the 'Genjutsu of DOOM'" TenTen said with her eye twitching.

"Hyuuga compound it is." Neji said hurriedly, grabbing her arm and dragging her along with him, away from the green-clad freaks.

Quickening her pace to match his, she gave him a soft smile. "Thank you, Neji-san."

He merely grunted in response and let go of her arm as if it were a plague. She fell into step behind him, allowing him to lead the way seeing as she was lost. He led her in the opposite direction from which she originally came. She couldn't help but twiddle her fingers with nervousness and excitement.

Her eyes traveled down Niji's backside, observing him with curiosity, when her breath suddenly hitched and a soft blush graced her cheeks. 'Oh my… Kami, Neji-nii-san, when did you get such a nice a—'

"What business do you have with the Hyuuga?" Neji asked suddenly, snapping Hinata out of her reverie.

She mentally slapped herself. Bad thoughts! Bad thoughts! Bad Hinata! Out loud, she told him, "My business is my own, though I don't doubt you'll find out soon enough." She said mysteriously.

This did nothing to lighten his mood. Nearly scowling, he glanced back at her. "Don't be expecting a warm welcome. Many of my clan holds a hard grudge against the Cloud."

She was silent for a short moment, scrutinizing him with a cool, yet understanding expression. "Yourself included, I assume."

He didn't respond and Hinata took that as an affirmative. It was taking a surprising amount of willpower to keep her emotions in check. Showing such strong emotion as se was feeling was unbecoming of a shinobi, especially one as strong as she. But still, how could she not be excited? She was finally going home!

She couldn't help but shy away somewhat at the dirty glares she received, following Neji into and through the Hyuuga compound. She did her best to ignore them, though; those glares would dissipate soon enough.

"I assume you wish to see Hiashi-sama?" Neji stated.

She nodded. "Hai."

He glanced back at her once more. "Has it occurred to you that he may be busy at the moment?"

"Yes, but this is urgent. He will simply have to cope with being interrupted, I'm afraid. This really can't wait."

Neji merely grunted again. He paused by a door and knocked. Hinata remembered the door; it led to the training room.

Hiashi's gruff voice reached their ears. "What is it? Come in."

Neji steeled himself and slid the door open. He and Hinata walked inside. Hinata's eyes fell upon the young girl in the room beside Hiashi. Her eyes widened. Was the girl who she thought it was? She was so big now!

"Neji, what is the meaning of this interruption? Hanabi and I are training." Hiashi asked, clearly irritated.

Neji kneeled apologetically, expecting the girl beside him to do so as well. "I am sorry, Hiashi-sama. This girl insisted on seeing you immediately."

He glanced up in surprise when the girl did not kneel along with him. Hiashi looked extremely displeased at the lack of respect, as did Hanabi, but Hinata's eyes seemed to be filled with tears of happiness. A wide smile spread across her flawless features as she threw herself forward, flinging her arms around Hiashi's neck and embracing him tightly. Joyous tears finally slipped out from between her dark eyelashes despite her efforts to keep them back. Hiashi. Hanabi, and Neji's expression went from surprise and misunderstanding to complete and utter shock.

"Father! I have returned to you!"

* * *

A/N: I want to say that this part was **NOT** written by me it was done by: IEatChicken

I will be doing the last part of the second chapter and what follows.


End file.
